


First date

by Elisabetrouge



Series: Nations [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabetrouge/pseuds/Elisabetrouge
Summary: It's been 50ish years since their falling out after the Blitz. They're back on good speaking terms again. What happens when Alfred decides to take their relationship further? Will a rubbish date with France sully it?





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please forgive the structure. This was initially done via text messages and I'm now trying to expand it into actual writing.

Arthur Kirkland hears a name only one person has permission to use being called. "Iggy!" He smiles at the person, seeing it to be Alfred. He smiles. "Yes?" "I'm taking you on a date!! I've found the perfect place!!" Arthur is a little nervous but is also excited. He hasn't ever been on a date, except if you count the one he technically took with France, which he didn't.  
Flashback  
England is beyond sick of hearing Francis hit on him. Finally, he partially caves. "Okay, here's the deal. You and I will go on ONE date. You will treat me like a gentleman the entire time. If you can change my opinion of you, then maybe I'll go out with you again. However, if the date goes badly or your hands wander, then no more dates and you leave me alone."  
France initially agreed, much to Alfred's horror. Once the two frenemies were gone, he secretly followed them.  
The date, believe it or not, actually started nice. Until of course France's hands began to wander. Arthur gave him several chances to stop, but he didn't. Thankfully, before things could get worse outside the restaurant, Alfred burst from the bushes and rescued him, throwing him over his shoulder. Later, after several glasses of scotch, America's true feelings came out, and England's soon followed suit. It turns out they had been stupidly wasting so much time thinking they hated each other when in reality they loved each other.  
Thankfully, that would end today!  
Arthur smiled. "Okay, I'd like that." In true Alfred fashion, he drags poor Arthur down the street to what seems like a McDonalds. Burying his distaste for fast food, England says, "I've never been to McDonald's before." America, fortunately, has enough sense to drag him past it. "Then we will try it some other time."   
Arthur breathes a sigh of relief. He knows that he will have to overcome his hatred since his boyfriend loves it so, but he's glad not to have to give in so soon. "Sounds good."  
America surprisingly leads him into a quiet cafe. "Here we are!" Arthur looks around, quite liking the place. He has a secret wish for this to become their place. "This place looks great!"  
Alfred, like a gentleman, leads him to a table. He unfortunately hasn't learned to drop the stupid act. "Hopefully the cakes are great. Too bad they don't have burgers!"  
Arthur tries to reassure him. "I'm sure everything will be great." Surprising him again, Alfred orders for them: coffee and Iggy's favorite tea. Arthur smiles. "Thank you" America smiles back and drinks his coffee. Arthur sips his tea. "So what have you been up to lately?"  
"Being the hero, of course, eating, and hanging out with Tony." He continues with the stupid act since he hasn't quite learned how to drop it around Iggy. "You?"  
"I've been reading a lot and spending time at the park."  
"After this, let's go to the park then!!!" England smiles, finishing his tea. "That would be brilliant." Alfred chugs his coffee, pays, and drags him to the park. Arthur does his best to follow.  
Alfie puts his arm around Iggy's waist, enjoying the walk with Iggy who smiles up at him. He's enjoying their outing too.  
Alfred is serious for a moment. "Are you upset that I followed on your date with France?"   
"No, I'm not upset. I was mostly just surprised."  
"Surprised?"  
"Well, you did just appear out of nowhere."  
"I can be stealthy when I want to" Alfred smiles and continues, "so the others better watch out."  
Arthur smiles back. "Because Alfred's coming for you."  
"Only if you tick me off or when I'm worried about you."  
England wraps his arm around Alfred and squeezes him. "I'd come after other nations to protect you too."  
Alfred is so happy that he picks him up, hugging him and grinning like an idiot. England blushes.   
"Alfred! Please put me down!"  
With a sheepish smile on his face, Alfred complies. "Sorry, Iggy."  
"It's alright."  
Alfred nervously wraps arm back around his waist. Arthur smiles reassuringly and wraps his arm around him. "I'm having a great time."  
America sighs in relief and smiles back.   
"I love you."  
Alfred's surprised to hear those words but smiles lovingly. "I love you too." Arthur smiles lovingly back.  
Their walk continues until it turns to night and then they head home.   
"Today was great. Thank you for everything." Alfred shuffles his feet, looking down. "Really?"  
"Yes really." England takes his hand and squeezes it. Alfie squeezes his hand back, smiling happily. Arthur smiles back.  
When they reach home, Alfred opens the door for Arthur who says, "Such a gentleman. Thank you."  
"I can be when I want to be."  
Arthur notices when they reach the living room that Alfred is shifting foot to foot. "Why are you so nervous?"  
Alfred reaches over and kisses cheek then quickly flushes and looks down. Arthur blushes and puts fingertips on the cheek where Alfred just kissed him. The American wonders if he's mad. Arthur wavers makes up his mind, gathers his nerve, kisses Alfred's cheek, then blushes more and looks away. Alfred's shocked but hugs him and nuzzles his neck. England's still blushing but hugs him and nuzzles him back.  
"IwasscaredyouweregonnarejectmykissbutI'mgladyoudidn't!"  
England looks up at him, confused. "I'm sorry, but I didn't understand a word of that. Will you please say it again but slower?" America thankfully calms down.  
"I was scared you were going to reject my kiss, but I'm glad you didn't." England looks down shyly.  
"It was nice." Alfred is beyond happy. Arthur gathers his nerve enough to look back up at him.  
"You're so cute!"  
Artie flushes slightly. "So are you." Alfred reluctantly lets go.  
"Well, I'm gonna take a shower." Arthur pulls away as well.  
"Okay."  
They go on a few more dates. Alfred is acting weird during a walk on the beach. Iggy takes his hand, squeezes it, looks up at him.   
"What are you thinking about?"  
America stops and looks at him. "Ummm." He pulls Iggy into an embrace, looking at him with a blush on his face. Arthur hugs him, looking up at him, confused. Alfred leans in slowly, watching Artie's reaction. He feels a blush come on his face which slightly increases as Alfred comes closer, but he doesn't pull away. Alfred stops when their noses touch, eyes asking if he's okay. Iggy looks into his eyes and nods slightly. Alfred softly brushes his lips with his own before placing a gentle kiss on them. Arthur's nerves make him hesitate a moment but he then gently kisses back.  
The kiss lasts for a moment then Alfred breaks it. He rests his forehead against Iggy's forehead. Arthur looks at him, still blushing, but smiling softly. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He pecks his lips. "Arthur" Iggy pecks his lips back, causing Alfred to grin and blush. Arthur grins back. Alfred grasps his hand and guides him home, grinning like an idiot. Iggy follows soft, happy smile on his face.   
When they get home, Alfred sits on the couch, holding Iggy close. Arthur rests his head on his shoulder. Alfred breathes in his scent. "I love you so much."  
Arthur intertwines fingers with his boyfriend's. "I love you so much." Alfred squeezes his hand. Iggy squeezes his hand then ups the ante by raising it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on it. Alfred gently smiles at him and strokes his face with his empty hand. Artie leans into touch. America moves his hand to run through his hair smoothly, and Arthur leans into his touch, sighing contently and moving his free hand to stroke his face.   
Alfred smiles, leaning into touch, eyes swimming in love and joy. Arthur runs fingers through his hair, looking up at him, eyes showing love and care. America hugs his love close. Artie responds by nuzzling his neck, breathing in his scent. Alfred rubs his back. "You're mine." He kisses his hair.  
"I'm yours." He kisses Alfred's cheek. "You're mine."  
Alfred yawns. "Always." After some more nuzzling, Alfred says, "You're making me sleepy."  
England gently strokes his boyfriend's hair. "Sleep, love."  
Alfred lays back. "You'll be here when I wake up, right?" He looks pitifully up at him. Arthur gently kisses his temple. "Yes, love, I'll still be here." America wraps arms around Iggy and falls asleep. Arthur is true to his word and waits patiently for his love to wake up. Alfred snores slightly, but sometimes a loud one erupts which causes Nantucket to bounce. Arthur chuckles softly, thinking Alfred is adorable when he sleeps.  
After thirty minutes, Alfie wakes up. "Iggy? You still up?"  
"Yes, I'm still awake."  
Alfred gets up and sleepily drags Artie upstairs. "Do you know what time it is?"  
"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's late."  
Alfred opens the door and pulls Iggy in. "It's time for all Iggy's to sleep."   
Before Artie knows it, he's tossed in bed with Alfred cuddled up beside him. He's too sleepy and comfortable to protest.   
"Goodnight, Alfred. I love you."  
America yawns. "Love you too, Arthur." He holds him close. "Night."   
They nuzzle, and Arthur drifts off. Alfie resumes his snoring and Arthur falls asleep, breathing softly.


End file.
